Kisara Nanjō
Kisara Nanjō, also commonly known as Valkyrie, was the most recent member of Ragnarok to be made a Fist, transforming what had been the "Seven Fists" to the "Eight Fists". Kisara's fighting style are focus on Tae Kwon Do and later joins the Shinpaku Alliance as one of its Captains. 'Personality' Kisara is tomboyish, violent, and merciless girl who enjoyed humiliating her opponents, but after meeting and befriending Kenichi she does seem to have become a better person while retaining those qualities. Though often rude and foul-mouthed, she shows a tremendous amount of respect to her former leader, Freya, though eventually this evolves into more of a sibling-like relationship. Kisara hates, above all else, being treated as weak because she is a girl because a past opponent claimed that he 'let' her win because she was female, prompting her to cut her then long hair short. This puts her at odds with Kenichi, who refuses to attack women. However, she later develops a degree of respect for Kenichi after their fight, during which he only guards against her attacks in order to stop and slow down Kisara's advance to ruin Miu's play. She is very aware and insecure of her relatively small breasts, causing her to hate women with sizes larger than her, especially Miu, who she calling her 'ushijichi', or "Cow Breasts/Dairy Cow". She also states she hates women that rely on weapons and believes that women should rely on their own strength (despite hypocritically claiming earlier that she uses her boots to enhance the force of her kicks). Later on, it is revealed that she has a very soft spot for cats, especially kittens, though she tries to hide this and only reveals this to those she considers close to her. In fact, she is willing to protect the stray she picked up from the streets while enduring attacks from Freya's Team Valkyries. While refusing to admit it to others, she reciprocates Ukita's crush on her, causing her to attack him whenever he shows the slightest interest in any other girl. During the double date Kisara it is shown that she doesn't really like skirts due to how they get in the way of fighting. 'Appearance' Kisara is a fair-skinned young girl of average height with short uncempt red hair. She sports a slender frame with a small bust (which she insists is average-size) and well-defined legs and butt (same size of Miu and Freya). She wears a green cap and a short t-shirt with a A-shirt underneath showing. The jeans she wears are rather torn on the left side while mostly torn off up to the thigh on the right side. 'Background' When she was little she used to have a kitten named Noir that ended up dying to protect her during a dangerous encounter with a stray dog. She has since then vowed to become strong, and joined a Tae Kwon Do gym to train herself. She leaves the dojo after her opponent claimed that he 'let' her win because she was female. Later, when she was cornered by several male gang members, she was rescued by Freya, and joined Ragnarok as a result. She defies Freya's suggestion to pick a weapon, opting to use her legs instead, and leaves the Valkyries to work her way to the top independently and eventually become stronger than Freya. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'The Three Man Squad of Valkyrie arc' Kisara makes her first appearance as the leader of her division, taking an interest in Kenichi as a budding fighter and orders Takeda, Ukita, and Kōga to finish him off, only staying in her apartment building to give orders. 'Valkyrie arc' Kisara first comes out when the rest of her gang assault Takeda and Ukita for betraying Ragnarok and easily defeats the two. She faces off against Miu and is defeated while her underlings are defeated by Kenichi. 'Hermit Arc' She is later walking to Koryou High School to humiliate Miu during her play. However, she is unable to advance when Kenichi defeats her underlings and only opts to guard against her, during which she develops a slight degree of respect for him. 'Betrayal Arc' When Kisara later helps a stray kitten, she is spotted by Miu and Kenichi, who eventually try to help Kisara find a new home for the stray. However, her casual interactions with the two make her a target of the Valkyries, Freya's female subordinates. When they finally attack her, she is unable to fight with her full strength due to her attempts in trying to protect the kitten. However, she is aided by Kenichi, and strangely Shigure, who defeated the Valkyries with a wooden spoon after being persuaded not to use her metal weapons by Kenichi, and is able to drive them away. After the fight with the Valkyries, she decides to officially resign herself from Ragnarok and declare a challenge to Freya. Soon after almost being blackmailed by Niijima, Siegfried convinces her to join the Shinpaku Alliance through her love of cats, presenting three kittens and telling her that they would join if she did. Kisara fights against Freya, and proves at a disadvantage due to the latter's expert use of weaponry. However, Kisara turns the tables by imitating Miu's graceful movements and executing a double drop kick, breaking Freya's staff and gaining her former mentor's acknowledgement. Kisara would later partner with Freya in defeating several armed opponents, as well as practicing against the Valkyries. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Spark Arc' While the Shinpaku Alliance headquarters is being assaulted by Li Raichi, Kisara attacks the Drunken Fist user, but is unfortunately beaten by the latter's use of confusing movements, before having her battle picked up by Kenichi. 'DofD Tournament Arc' Kisara later participates in the D of D tournament. With the rest of the members of Shinpaku. As one of the few moved by Mizunuma's sacrifice, Kisara soon joins the fray with Takeda, Thor, and Freya after Takeda knocks out one of its members, though she does not fight as three of the enemies are quickly taken out by Thor and one of them by Freya. She discovers that Ukita has a crush on her and appears to be embarrassed about it, even blushing in his presence. The night ends tensely for her, as Takeda, Thor, and Freya are taken out by Sho Kano, leaving only her and Ukita as the primary combat members to face off against the Capoeira team. Right before the fight, when Niijima, who enters to strategically manipulate the two to defeat the Capoeira team, she expresses outrage at the fact that Ukita must be sacrificed, leaving her to face three members at once while the Capoeira team captain chases after Niijima. However, the bleak outcome of the Shinpaku Alliance is saved by Siegfried, who enters the match via skydiving and defeats two of its members before falling asleep. After defeating her opponent, Kisara faces off against the team captain, who becomes slightly weakened by Ukita. Kisara is largely disadvantaged and not even Miu's styles can cause major damage as they do not express her style. She develops her own style to imitate the movements of a cat and defeats the team captain, winning the round for Shinpaku. While evacuating the colisseum, Kisara and the other members of Shinpaku meet Fortuna, who demands that they become his children and serve under him. Kisara is first to make an attack, only to have her leg easily grabbed by the master and thrown aside. Later, with Niijima's strategic approach and the arrival of Hermit, Kisara joins her teammates and manages to defeat Fortuna. 'Yomi in School Arc' Returning to school, Kisara enters her third year of High School and expressed happiness over the fact that she would be attending the same class as Ukita, even exhibiting jealousy when he met Rachel Stanley and Renka Ma and kicks or punches him anytime he shows attraction to another girl. Kisara, along with her former underlings Takeda and Ukita, show resolution to protect Kenichi from the members of YOMI posing as transfer students. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' When Freya and her grandfather Danki is kidnapped by Yami's weapons division, the Alliance with Shigure leading them goes out to rescue them. Kisara becomes worried when Ukita is injured by a weapons user due to him not as strong as the others. They all go out to find Kenichi when he is captured by the Bantou Master and injured. They eventually find him after Danki takes out all the members and escape and is seen happy when Miu hugs Kenichi. 'Okinawa Arc' When a Yami base is discovered in Okinawa, the alliance travels there to assist Ryozanpaku despite them trying to deny anything. Later that night, some of the members are in the lobby to make sure the masters don't try to get by them while Kisara is with Freya in there room. Freya teases her about liking Ukita despite her trying to deny it while Kisara asks for Freya to put something to cover her upper half despite her saying otherwise. She then plays cards with Ukita and Freya unaware that the masters got past them and believing this to have been a quite night. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' After returning home and hearing of Ryozanpaku having to disband, Kisara helps to find the one's responsible. After Niijima reveals that he got data on Yami from Okinawa, the group goes out to diliver it to a politician that Inspector Honmaki knows. They are followed by Yami's weapons group division and are forced to engage combat. She, Takeda, Siegfried, and Ukita fight the members and eventually defeat them and shouts for Ukita not to look at her due to her clothes having been torn. When Niijima is about to give the data on Yami to the politician, he destroy's it revealing his name as Ishida and a member of Yami. The alliance fight him while Sakaki helps them from the bushes and defeats Ishida after he reveals himself and they all go home. In school the next day, Kisara teases Miu about her being alone with Kenichi for a while now and ask between fellow girls if anything interesting has happened between the two, causing Miu to blush. 'The Tidat Kingdom Arc' When Miu is kidnapped by Silcardo Jenazad, Kisara offers her help to save her. While Kenichi goes with Sakaki to Tidat to save Miu, Kisara and the other alliance members wish him good luck. Meanwhile, Kisara and the others with Rachel's help, work on locating Jenazads location and make sure Kenichi knows where to go. Return to Japan Arc With Miu returned home, Kisara and the others celebrated her return despite Niijima saying otherwise. When she and the others gathered for a meeting they discovered a website of Rimi and she elbowed Ukita in the stomach not wanting him to see Rimi. The next day, she would tell Ukita to not think so much about the double date thats planned for the others since Shiratori is coming with her and becomes flustered when Ukita wants to live to the fullest. When she mentions she wants Shiratori to come with them, Ukita wants to know their relationship but Kisara doesn't know what he's talking about and kicks him in the face. Later, Miu helps her prepare her double date with Ukita. When Kisara doesn't take it seriously, Miu slaps her hands together calling her a fool that she must take this seriously like Freya did and slaps her hands again when Kisara wants to go in her normal clothes and says new clothes might attract him and Kisara realizes she's right and asks for her help in getting ready. She arrives at the spot only for Ukita to marvel at her skirt and she's not very comfortable in it and she almost falls over exhausted over what's going wrong today and thinks Ukita will catch her only for Shiratori to arrive and catch her. Shiratori constantly outshines Ukita at everything and when some thugs arrive thanks to James Shiba, Ukita tries to protect her only for Shiratori to defeat them. She watches Shiratori defeat most of them and when she tries to fight, her skir comes up and tells Ukita not to look and says she'll protect him. The next day at school, Kisara is shocked that Ukita challenged Shiratori for her and tells the two to stop this. When the two shout out their feelings for her and after hearing the other students wonder who is better, Kisara is unable to handle the situation and runs away flustered. However, she arrives on the day of their fight and asks the two not to get hurt. As Shiratori wins Kisara is upset and tells Miu how he's not interested in strength. As an assassin arrives to kill them, Kisara jumps in to fight him and barely dodges his bullets and decides to take him out with a kick even if she gets shot. However, Ukita jumps in the way and grabs him and says he'll protect her and they fall off the ledge horrifying her. However, she's relieved to see he was saved by Shiba and she goes to Ryozanpaku to see him get better. 'Titan Arc' Following the discovery of a Yami base, Kisara and the rest of the alliance travel to the location but are forced to stay by the masters. However, after they leave, a limo that took the YOMI members from before arrive and Berserker and a member named Lugh 'come out and prepare to fight them. She becomes shocked to see Ukita charge at him and when Seigfried saves him she becomes grossed by his hand movements and even more shocked to hear from Seigfried that Lugh is blind. She later watches as Takeda fights Lugh alone wishing him the best of luck. As Takeda prepares to sacrifice his left arm to attack Lugh, Ukita lunges to save him from sacrificing his arm, shocking Kisara, but Kenichi steps in and saved them both from damaging themselves, much to her relief. Lugh then leaves, but not before promising Takeda that he'll crush him first. She later goes with the rest of the Alliance at the amusement park and asks Takeda where Ukita is. As she rides several other rides with Ukita and Freya, Kisara shouts her excitement from all the free rides and chides Ukita's sickness from then calling him an old man. She then notices that it's like the whole crowd at the park had left once it got dark despite Ukita saying it's propably from them also not feeling well. Later, she walks with Shiratori who also notes that everyone left while Kisara thinks it's lucky for them they are met by Chikage. The two fight her while Shiratori is thrown back by Chikage while Kisara says she's been watching her for a while and fights her warning her she won't hold back against a kid. 'Abilities Kisara was once the 8th fist of Ragnarok and was considered one of the strongest fighters back them. However, she's proven to be much stronger than that and has shown to have great potential. Due to her size she is able to out manuver opponents much larger than her and retaliate with speed. The fact she was able to defeat Freya, the former 3rd fist is a testament to her skills as a fighter. *'Great Physical Prowess:' Kisara is a highly accomplished gymnast and acrobat. She is able to effortlessly shift her body position even in mid-air. And, while as thin and frail as her body is, she has remarkable leg strength. Her legs are strong enough to leave a small crater in the ground and destroy a punching bag with only a few kicks and even hurt and throw grown men with little effort and was able to break Freya's staff with both legs. *'Enhanced Speed: '''Despite her small size, Kisara is a very nimble and fast fighter to the point of being able to dodge weapon fighters without getting injuries (though her shirt was cut from dodging them) and is capable of moving from one spot to another in just a moment and even was able to defeat the Capoeria Team leader with her speed, which is a testament to her speed. *'Enhanced Endurance: While as thin as Kisara is, she's proven to have a fairly high amount of stamina. Such as when she was strangled by Fortuna and hurled around by him she was able to break free thanks to Freya and help fight back against the master opponent with the others despite the injuries from the Capoeria fight still affecting her. '''Techniques *'Jeek Gi (Axe-Kick):' A kick that is aimed at the enemies head. If the enemy should duck, Kisara is able to change her pivot in mid air and swing her heel down on her opponent's head like an axe. *'Fushu': A high angle thrust kick aimed for the head. Given the resemblance to Korui Nuki, it is likely that this technique, or at least Kisara's use of it, represents the force, while the Korui Nuki incorporates analysis of the opponent's open spots. *'Twim Yeo Kijitora Yup Cha Jirugi:' A high kick to the opponents face. *'Neko-Kick (Cat Kick): '''A very powerful side kick aimed at the opponent's head. *'Back Kick:' *'Double Tornado Nyagi: One of Kisara's most powerful techniques. Kisara jumps in the air, performs a spin with her knees raised, swings one of her legs downward, then hits the enemies face with the other leg crashing down. *'''Double Chagi: '''Kisara strikes the opponent with both of her legs crashing down simultanously *Mikeyopuchagi: Is a series of powerful rapid fire kicks to the opponent's body. *Vandal Chagiri: Kisara strikes the opponent a powerful roundhouse kick to the face. *Pandal Chagi:' Is a powerful kick to the side of the body. *'Hammer Kick:' Is a powerful kick by holding her one of her legs over her head then releseing to downward hitting the top of the head. *'Double Hammer Kick:' is even more powerful then the Hammer kick. First she holds one of her legs over her head and releases it downward to the top of the head, then releases the other leg downward, right on top of the first leg, adding more power to the kick. *'Chatora Narechagi: Kisara sends a powerful kick to the mid-section of the opponent. Battle Log Past Battles *'''vs. Tae Kwon Do user (won, said to have been allowed the win) *'vs. gang members (lost, interrupted by Freya)' Present Battles *'vs Street Gang (won)' *'with Hermit and Loki vs. Fifty Gang Members (won)' *'vs. Takeda and Ukita (won)' *'vs. Miu (lost)' *'vs. Kenichi (no winner)' *'vs. 4 Valkyries (lost, due to protecting cat)' *'vs. Freya (won)' *'vs. Li Raichi (lost)' *'vs. Capoeira team leader (won)' Team Battles *'with Takeda, Ukita, Siegfried and Shinpaku grunts vs. Li Raichi (lose)' *'with Kenichi, Miu, Renka, Takeda, Siegfried, Ukita, Niijima, and Shinpaku grunts vs. Li Tenmon (lose)' *'with Mizunuma, Takeda, Thor, and Freya vs. Black Force Team (won)' *'with Ukita, Niijima, and Siegfried vs. Capoeira team members (won)' *'with Hermit, Siegfried, Thor, Takeda, Freya, and Niijima vs. Fortuna (won)' *'with Takeda, Kenichi, Miu, Thor, and Ukita vs Yami weapon's division (won)' *'with Takeda, Freya, and Siegfried vs Yami's weapon's division (won)' *'with Kenichi, Miu, Thor, Takeda, Ukita, Chikage, Freya, and Siegfried vs Ishida (interupted by Sakaki)' *'with Shiratori vs Chikage Kushinada (Ongoing)' Trivia *The kitten that Kisara protected during the fight against the Valkyries had no given name (except on one occasion where she called it "Scruff"). During the fight she begins calling the the kitten Noir; the same name as her former cat that died. *Kisara's eyes are very cat like in apperance. However, her eyes were normal looking when she was younger. *Kasara is one of three girls that has fallen in love with Ukita. The other two are Shiratori and Kaname. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Katsujinken Category:Ragnarok Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Nyakwondo Category:Miu's Rivals Category:Nyakwondo, Taekwondo Users Category:Expert Category:Dou Category:Former Villain